


Magic in the Hamptons

by MattDoesFanfic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDoesFanfic/pseuds/MattDoesFanfic
Summary: Sokka asks Zuko to dance.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 85





	Magic in the Hamptons

**Author's Note:**

> The song they're dancing to is Magic in the Hamptons by Socialhouse.

Sokka and Zuko were laying on Sokka's bed. Their legs were intertwined, the bed sheets long since kicked aside.

Today's visit had been an uneventful one. They had contented themselves with watching Marvel movies on Zuko's laptop. Sokka had  _ complicated  _ opinions about the MCU but he figured Zuko had the right to form his own opinions on them first. Besides, Zuko's dad had forbidden his son from seeing them so Sokka felt he had a legal obligation to have Zuko watch every single one. Zuko liked them fine enough and honestly that was the most valid opinion he could have at this point.

But the movie was long over and the heated discussion long since exhausted. Now all Sokka wanted was to hold his boyfriend and listen to music on his laptop. Zuko's love language was music. One of the first things he'd done for Sokka when they started dating was make him a playlist. If Sokka had to guess, he'd say Zuko had made him like 14 playlists in the year and a half they'd been dating. And while Zuko didn't always have the  _ best _ taste in music, Sokka found the gesture too endearing to complain.

The song changed from a theme to an anime that Sokka hadn't heard of (and that Zuko had also been forbidden from watching but had no doubt seen anyway) to a more chilled out love song that was definitely more in Sokka's wheelhouse. Sokka began nodding his head along to the clap percussion and was shocked to find that Zuko was also nodding along. 

Sokka spoke quietly so they could still hear the music. "Didn't think you'd like this type of song." 

"What can i say, I like the vibes." Zuko smiled awkwardly. 

Sokka giggled. It was weird hearing Zuko using slang of any kind. When they'd first started dating, Zuko had talked with almost perfect grammar. Thankfully the more he and Sokka had hung out, the more his speech had relaxed. Still didn't mean it wasn't a little odd to hear sometimes though. 

Then Sokka got a brilliant idea. Random, but still brilliant.

"You wanna dance?" Sokķa asked.

"I um," Zuko faltered. "I don't really know how." 

But Sokka was already picking up the laptop and setting it on the bedside table. "And you think I do?"

"Okay fair but still." Zuko conceded. He stood up with Sokka in the open space in the middle of the room.

Sokka took Zuko's right hand and put his left hand on Zuko's hip, holding him at elbow's length. Sokka took the lead. He stepped forward and Zuko stepped back automatically. Then he stepped back with the opposite foot and gently tugged on Zuko's arms to make him step forward. Sokka repeated the action a few times, going a little faster each time until they found an easy rhythm.

It was at that moment that the chorus kicked in and Sokka couldn't help but let himself feel the music. He rolled his hips to the song's beat and was delighted to see Zuko do the same. Zuko moved his arms up so they were level with his head as he rocked his hips and Sokka moved to stand behind him. He placed his hands on Zuko's hips to act as a guide but Zuko seemed to have it under control.

They just stayed like that for the next verse. But when the chorus came back on, Sokka took his boyfriends hands back and spun him gently to face him. They began to dance as they had before but they both were more loose this time, adding flourishes with their feet. At one point they even began to dance independently together though neither liked the idea of being apart for very long. 

The song eventually ended however and the next song just didn't have that same chill vibe that the previous song had. Still, it has been nice and seeing Zuko so relaxed had been a real joy.

"And you said you couldn't dance." Sokka teased.

"That was hardly dancing." Zuko replied sheepishly, not looking at Sokka. 

Sokka could see nervous energy creep up into his boyfriend's body.

"Hey," Sokka interrupted. "Did you enjoy it?" 

Zuko's head snapped up. "Of course!"

Sokka leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zuko's. "Then it's dancing."

"Alright, if you insist." Zuko's smile was back. 

"We should do that more often." Sokka reached out to caress his boyfriend's face. 

Zuko leaned into the touch. "I'll make a dance playlist for next time."

"Promise not to put any anime opening themes in it?"

"No." Zuko said deadpan.

The two boys devolved into hysterical laughter. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 AM while high on cough syrup...  
> Follow me @ cowboy-Zuko on tumblr!


End file.
